


Cookies

by Sybli



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Ian and Hana are bffs, Other, hints of Ian/Luke, luke is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybli/pseuds/Sybli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who could have possibly needed four pans of cookies to themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> ~~please help i can't stop writing hiddenblock things~~

Hana stood in the sunlit Bluebell dorm kitchen, scowling at an empty space on the kitchen counter. She had baked four pans of cookies and left them right here earlier that day to cool. Four pans of the softest, most delicious dairy-free chocolate chip cookies she had ever made.

And they were all gone! _Four whole pans_ of cookies, gone in the few hours she’d left them unattended. Not only that, but this was the second time. The same thing had happened last time she’d baked cookies; that’s why she’d made so many this time, so they wouldn’t just disappear again. 

So much for that.

She glared down at the counter again, imagining having to re-bake all those cookies to have some for the next club meeting. Sighing, she began to prepare the kitchen for another cookie-baking marathon, pictures of all the dishes she have to wash _again_ dancing through her mind. If she started now, she might be done before dark. She huffed, still wondering who could have possibly needed four pans of cookies to themselves. This time, she had to make sure to hide them before she left, Maybe Ian could keep them for her...

As if conjured by her thoughts, Ian walked in through the door, looking distracted and carrying… some blankets? Actually, he looked kind of flushed, was he sick?

“Ian! Hey, do you know who stole all the cookies I made?”

At the sight of Hana, Ian’s face resumed its usual indifferent look, though the red tint to his face remained.

“...Nope, no idea.” With that, he turned around and left through the same door he came through.

Weird…

Before Hana could dwell too much on Ian’s strange behavior, Luke burst through the other door, panting.

“Ian? Where’d you g- oh hi Hana.” Luke switched tracks so fast when he saw Hana that he might have gotten whiplash. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, backtracking to the door.

“Hana! I just, uhhhh, have to go now, there’s something happening, ermmm, in the…uhhh.... classroom! So I have to go now, good to see you, okaybyeseeyoulater.” He dashed back out the door.

Well, that was… suspicious. Nothing happened in the classroom on the weekends. Narrowing her eyes at the door Luke had just left out of, Hana poked her head out of the kitchen and saw Luke run out of the dorm. Looking through the window, she watched him make a beeline right for the field where she had asked Ian to the festival.

Suspicion growing, Hana packed up the pans she had gotten out and headed out to the field, following Luke’s path. It was a surprisingly cool afternoon, darkening sky dotted with perfect fluffy clouds painted a fiery orange by the approaching sunset. The sun hung low in the sky, illuminating the field and filling it with golden light. Hana found herself at the tree before she knew it, marvelling at the beautiful weather.

Voices from the other side of the tree jerked her out of her reverie. Right, she was here for a reason. Steeling herself, she walked around the tree, only to stop before the field’s other occupants noticed her.

On the other side of the tree, Ian and Luke sat on a blanket leaning against each other, talking quietly to each other. Each was curled into their own separate blanket, making them look like a small pile of bedding. Next to them sat a giant container of cookies. _Her_ cookies.

Ugh. Of _course_ they had stolen them. And of course they were being absolutely adorable with them. The sight of Luke enthusiastically licking chocolate off his fingers while Ian looked on in mild disgust was more than enough to cool her anger. But…

A mischievous grin passed across her face before she pushed it into a fake glower.

Striding up to the edge of the blanket, Hana pointed a finger at Ian.

“You said you didn’t know who had stolen the cookies! You- you liar!”

A playful smirk tugged at the corner of his lip as he replied, seeing right through her fake scowl.

“I didn’t _technically_ steal them. You _did_ leave them in the communal kitchen unattended, after all.” 

Throwing up her hands in mock exasperation, Hana turned to Luke, who had obviously not caught on yet.

“And you! You knew about this? Un-frickin-believable.”

Oblivious to the teasing grin growing on her face, Luke shot to his feet as she pretended to storm off.

“Awwww, no, Hana! I just…” He followed her away, pleading for forgiveness. Ian rolled his eyes in fond exasperation as he watched Luke follow Hana a little bit away. He leisurely got up and went to join them, mentally noting that Luke was _terrible_ at reading expressions.

When he caught up to them, Luke was desperately pleading to a grinning Hana’s back.

“- and I’ll bring you loads of cookies, just please don’t be mad at me!” Hana’s shoulders started to shake from her suppressed laughter.

“No, Hana don’t cry-” Hana broke out into giggles as she turned back around, grinning impishly at him. Luke stared at her in confusion while Ian sauntered over to Hana and wrapped an arm around her, smiling down at her. She smiled back up at him, still giggling. Finally catching on, Luke shook his head dejectedly.

“I thought you were gonna be the nice one, Hana. We’ve corrupted you. I blame Ian.” Luke stared mournfully at the two of them. Ian snorted.

“Blame yourself for being so easy to make fun of.” They headed back to the blankets, Hana and Ian mercilessly teasing Luke, and this time, the boys curled up around Hana. The three of them sat together for the rest of the evening, watching the sun fall behind the horizon and paint the sky shades of oranges and gold.

Bonus: Ian falls asleep and Luke has to carry him back.

Bonus #2: Hana never leaves her cooling cookies alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I have so many of these little ideas, so this might change to a collection area instead of a single fic. I don't want to constantly be putting one-shots all over the Asagao tag. I am writing these at an alarming rate now; I just wrote and posted two in the last 24 hours + an unposted one, and am debating on writing number four. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~please help i've never written this much before is this what it is to be asagao trash~~
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Did You Know? Luke is lactose intolerant so I had to go do research on whether or not he could eat chocolate chip cookies. So, after looking at pages of delicious-looking chocolate chip cookie recipes, of course I had to make some. They were great.


End file.
